Guilty Eyes Fever
Guilty Eyes Fever è una canzone delle Guilty Kiss, una sub-unt della Aqours. Il gruppo è composto e la canzone è cantata da Riko Sakurauchi, Yoshiko Tsushima e Mari Ohara. E' scritta da Aki Hata, composta da Yuki Honda ed arrangiata da Takuya Sakai. Lista delle Tracce 'Edizione Normale' 'CD' #Guilty Eyes Fever #Guilty Eyes Fever (Off Vocal) Video Testo Rōmaji= Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochite (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Dare ni mo agenai no (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever yes no hakkiri to kimenai no ne Warai nagara gomakasu no wa warui kuse Erabina yo minna kiete shimau yo (Minna minna) kiechau yo Yokubari demo hajinakute ii Uso janai nara uketomeru yo Osorezu ni sarakedashite yo Butsukatte kina yo (motto motto) Shiritai yo Zutto neratteta watashi no Guilty Eyes Kimi to iu hito no koto subete toraetai You are my love Nigasanai shutdown futari dake no sekai e Hoka wa iranai tte kurai Suki dayo to iwasete mitai Watashi wa shoujiki nano Me o minasai (love with Fever) Tsuyoku ai sasete (Guilty Fever) Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochite (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Dare ni mo agenai no (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Jibun no mune ga sawagita garu Mitome nasai hi ga tsuita to Yoiko ni wa gohoubi ga kitto matteru hazu dayo (Ageru ageru) amai kisu o Honto no koi ga shitakatta ndesho? Yuujuufudan ni wa sayonara shite Watashi e to nagete misete yo Haato no inbiteeshon (Atsui atsui) koi ni nare Donna yume no naka dakishime aitai? Kimi to iu hito dakara tamerai ni yureteru (love me love you) Ima furetai no up down futari kaosu ni hikare Yagate hitotsu no Guilty soul Suki dakara jounetsu no tobira Watashi ni akete misete Nanimo kamo (love with secret) Tashikametai no (Guilty secret) Donna yume ni shiyou Zenzen samenai yume Kimi to iu hito no koto Shiritai shiritai Soshite toraetai you are my love Nigasanai shut down futari dake no sekai e Hoka wa iranai tte kurai Suki dayo to iwasete mitai Watashi wa shoujiki nano Me o minasai (love with fever) Tsuyoku ai sasete (Guilty fever) Nanimo kamo (love with secret) Tashikametai no yo (Guilty secret) Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochite (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Dare ni mo agenai no (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever |-| Kanji= Guilty Eyesで 恋に落ちて (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever 誰にもあげないの (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever yes noはっきりと 決めないのね 笑いながら 誤魔化すのは 悪いクセ 選びなよ みんな消えてしまうよ (みんなみんな)消えちゃうよ 欲張りでも 恥なくていい 嘘じゃないなら 受け止めるよ 恐れずに さらけ出してよ ぶつかってきなよ(もっともっと) 知りたいよ ずっと狙ってた 私のGuilty Eyes 君という人のこと 全て捉えたい You are my love 逃さない shutdown ２人だけの世界へ 他はいらないってくらい 好きだよと言わせて見たい 私は正直なの 目を見なさい (love with Fever) 強く愛させて (Guilty Fever) Guilty Eyesで 恋に落ちて (shutdown shutdown)Guilty Fever 誰にもあげないの (shutdown shutdown)Guilty Fever﻿ 自分の胸が騒ぎたがる　 認めなさい　火がついたと 良い子にはご褒美が　きっと待ってるはずだよ (あげるあげる　甘いキスを） ほんとの恋がしたかったんでしょ？ 優柔不断には　サヨナラして 私へと投げてみせてよ ハートのインビテーション (熱い熱い　恋になれ） どんな夢の中　抱きしめあいたい？ 君という人だから　ためらいに揺れてる (love me love you） いま　触れたいの up down ふたり　カオスにひかれ やがてひとつの　Guilty soul 好きだから　情熱のとびら 私に開けてみせて なにもかも（love with secret） 確かめたいの（Guilty secret） どんな夢にしよう ぜんぜん醒めない夢 君という人のこと 知りたい　知りたい そして　捉えたい you are my love 逃さない shut down ２人だけの世界へ 他はいらないってくらい 好きだよと　言わせてみたい 私は正直なの　 目を見なさい（love with fever） 強く愛させて （Guilty fever） なにもかも（love with secret） 確かめたいのよ（Guilty secret） Guilty Eyesで 恋に落ちて (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever 誰にもあげないの (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever |-| Italiano= Innamorati con i miei Guilty Eyes (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Non lo darò a nessuno; questo (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Non puoi decidere sì o no chiaramente Ridendo mentre nascondi le tue intenzioni è la tua brutta abitudine Se non scegli tutti spariranno (Tutti, tutti) Loro spariranno Non c'è vergogna nell'essere avidi Finchè non è una bugia, lo accetterò Perfavore confessa senza problemi Vieni semplicemnte da me (Di più, di più) Io voglio saperlo I miei Guilty Eyes hanno sempre mirato a te E voglio catturare tutta la tua esistenza You are my love Non puoi correre via Shutdown ad un mondo con solo noi due Non c'è bisogno di nessun altro Voglio provare a farti dire che mi ami Sono onesta; Guarda nei miei occhi (love with Fever) Dovrò farmi amare profondamente (Guilty Fever) Innamorati con la mia Guilty Fever (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Non la darò a nessuno; questo (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Il mio cuore si sta eccitando,My own heart is getting excited, Ammettilo, il tuo fuoco è stato acceso e C'ès sicuramente una ricompensa ad aspettare i bravi bambini! (Ti darò, ti darò) Un dolce bacio Tu vuoi provare vero amore, giusto? Dici addio all'indecisione! Gettalo a me; L'invito al tuo cuore (Diventa, diventa) Un amore rovente In quale tipo di sogno vuoi accoglierlo? E' per colpa tua che tremo con esitazione (love me love you) Voglio toccarti ora! Brilleremo insieme in questo caos Finalmente diventando una sola Guilty Soul Perchè ti amo, guardami Apri la porta alla passione Non importa cosa magari verrà (love with secret) Io voglio confermarlo (Guilty secret) Quale tipo di sogno dovremmo avere? Uno in quale noi non ci sveglieremo mai Voglio sapere di più Di te, di te E poi, ti catturerò! you are my love Non puoi correre via! Shutdown ad un mondo con solo noi due Non c'è bisogno di nessun altro Voglio provare a farti dire che mi ami Sono onesta! Guarda nei miei occhi (love with fever) Dovrò farmi amare profondamente (Guilty fever) Non importà cosa verrà (love with secret) Io voglio confermarlo (Guilty secret) Innamorati con i miei Guilty Eyes (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Non la darò a nessuno; questa (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Esibizioni Live *Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR **Nagoya: 6 Agosto 2017 **Kobe: 19 Agosto 2017 **Saitama: 29 Settembre 2017 Categoria:Guilty Kiss Categoria:Aqours Categoria:Love Live! Sunshine!! Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Discografia Aqours Categoria:Riko Sakurauchi Categoria:Yoshiko Tsushima Categoria:Mari Ohara Categoria:Testi